Asleep on the Job
by your royal highness
Summary: Tony and Ziva fall asleep while finishing up their reports. Gibbs finds them the next morning...asleep....together...behind Tony's desk. TIVA


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

At twelve in the morning, the NCIS building was almost completely empty, except for security guards, who were occasionally behind every corner that you could turn, and a special agent, as well as a liaison officer.

The bullpen that they were sitting in was poorly lit, only by their computers, and the two desk lamps that they had, the bulbs burning their final light. The security guards had wanted to go home, but they couldn't until everyone had left, which included Special Agent DiNozzo and Officer David. Hoping to get them to leave, they had shut off the lights, but the two knew that they couldn't leave until they finished writing the report and emailing it to Gibbs.

"I guess it's too late to go home now," Tony sighed, glancing at the clock on his desk, "It's already tomorrow…today." He corrected himself, and then he stared up at his partner.

Ziva David stared at the screen in front of her, her brown pupils wide, yet she was squinting at it, almost as if she was forcing her eyelids to stay open. Her fingers moved slowly across the keyboard, and she stifled a yawn before slumping her shoulders and typing, trying very hard to go faster then she was, even though it wasn't possible for someone that was acting like a zombie from the dead, "You look tired…sweetcheeks." He smiled, but she didn't even turn and glare at him, she just continued typing, as if she hadn't heard him, "Sweetcheeks?" He tried again, but, again, she didn't turn and look at him, "Ziva?" He asked, and, once he had called her name over and over again, he finally grew frustrated and balled a piece of paper up and chucked it at her. It hit her square in the middle of the head. Tony was surprised; he had expected her to use her ninja Mossad officer skills and crush it with one swift movement, but it just rolled off of her. Almost a minute later, she finally turned to him and stared expressionlessly at him.

"Did you say something?" She asked, and Tony couldn't help but gape at her. She looked like a complete Ziva zombie.

"Ye-Yeah, Ziva, I said, come here." He said, motioning her to come over to him. She stared at him strangely, and he motioned her forward towards him again, "Come here." He said, slowly, as if she couldn't understand her. She stood up and hobbled towards him, her eyelids threatening to close again as she stood to the right of him.

"What, Tony?" She asked, and then he saw her eyes close again, and her whole body seemed to have given up as he watched her start to fall forward. He quickly stood up and caught her before she fell, "Sorry…Tony…I'm just so…tired." She said as she stayed slumped in awkwardly in Tony's arms.

"You of all people should know that apologizing is a sign of weakness, Ziva," He grinned, and just staring at her tired body made him tired as well. He stifled a yawn, but let it through, loudly, "Go home, Ziva, I'll take you. Get some sleep, I'll finish up your report."

But it was too late, she had already fallen asleep. She was snoring softly, not the loud, obnoxious snoring that she normally had. Tony sighed, staring at the woman in his arms. _I guess a little cat nap wouldn't hurt. _He thought, and, with that, he carefully laid down onto the ground, underneath his desk, pulling the pillow underneath his head. Ziva curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest, _As long as Gibbs doesn't see us, then nothing will be wrong. A couple of hours couldn't really hurt, could they?_ Tony thought, staring at Ziva for one last time, and with that, he promptly fell asleep.

At 0700, Gibbs pulled into the parking lot, sipping his coffee with pleasure. He had had a good night last night, except for the fact that Tony and Ziva hadn't emailed him their reports on their last case; the murder of the petty officer. It wasn't like either of them to disobey him like that, and he quickly scanned the parking garage for their cars. He saw them, side by side, where they normally were. He smiled, just picturing Tony's explanation as to why they hadn't finished the reports; _'I, uh…boss, listen…uh…you see Ziva and I just….uh…look, I have a good reason, boss, just let me think of it.'_ He pushed the button for the elevator, and once it got there, he got into the empty, square, metal lift and pressed the button for the bullpen. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, but was surprised that Tony and Ziva weren't there, sitting behind their desks. He furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering where they were, while taking a sip of coffee. The elevator dinged right as he was close to Ziva's desk, and he turned to look at the elevator, hoping that it was his two agents. Instead, it was McGee.

"Sorry I'm late, boss."

"How many times do I have to tell you, McGee? Don't apologize…"

"It's a sign of weakness, I know, I know. Where's Tony and Ziva?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Gibbs said as McGee placed his things down on top of his desk.

Suddenly, McGee stopped what he was doing and looked up, "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything, McGee."

"Listen." McGee said, "Don't you hear it?"

"I hear you talking, that's what I hear!"

"Shh!" McGee said, and then sound was finally heard by Gibbs; snoring.

"Snoring? Who's snoring? Someone's…"

"Tony." McGee sighed, and they both turned to where the snoring was coming from; behind Tony's desk. Gibbs walked towards it and peered over, where he found Tony lying on the floor, his head resting on a pillow, Ziva's body sprawled out on top of him. His arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him, his other hand grasped in hers. Ziva's head rested on Tony's chest, the top of her hair on the base of his neck. Their legs were intertwined with each other, almost as if they had had sex fully dressed. Gibbs just stared at them, and then slammed his coffee down onto Tony's desk, making a loud, bang, sound, causing some people to turn and look at him. The snoring abruptly stopped, and he watched their eyes shoot open as they quickly sat up, staring at each other, "Tony…"

"You fell asleep last night, sweetcheeks." He said, as if he was oblivious to his boss being right there.

"Why did you not wake me?" She demanded as he pushed a piece of hair out of her face, giving her an apologetic look, as she finally realized, "You fell asleep too, yes?"

"Yeah, I did."

"This is so…"

"Embarrassing?" Gibbs asked filling in the word for Ziva. The two became wide-eyed and turned to stare at their boss. They quickly stood up, wiping the dirt off of their clothes and moving away from each other, "I agree. I could have thought of other ways to find out that my agents were sleeping together then finding them on the floor in the squad room."

"We're not sleeping together, boss." Tony sighed.

"Mhmm…" Gibbs said, obviously unconvinced, "Then tell me a good reason as to why the two of you didn't finish the reports." They both just stared at him, then turned and glanced at each other, and then turned back. Tony sighed in defeat, and Gibbs nodded his head, confirming that he had been right; they hadn't finished them, "Email me those reports," He started, walking away, "Since you decided to have sex last night…_now_." The two sighed again and then moving back to their desks. McGee smirked.

"Don't you dare say anything, probie!" Tony demanded, sitting down in his seat as Gibbs made his way out of the bullpen. But, before he left, he heard Tony mutter, "I've seen this in a movie once…"


End file.
